quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 9, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s office Asad is thinking that dilshad might have stopped him from talking, but is worried what did ayan call him for and if he is in some kind of trouble for meeting asad. An employee gets nikhat into asad’s room. She wishes him. He asks her the reason of her coming after her engagement yesterday. She says that it didnt happen. She says that Haseena broke off because, and asad completes her statement saying that she knew about her and apologizes for the same. She says not to apologize and tells of the situation at home and ayan’s dilemma. Asad is tensed to hear this while nikhat blames himself for it, for the rift between the brothers. asad asks her not to blame herself as it had been done 17 years back. But she says that the only window through which they met has now stopped due to her. while asad tries to stop her, nikhat pleads to let her continue and goes on to say that because of her the pure relation between step brothers is hampering and she wouldnt mind remaining single due to that. He calms her down asking if she likes imran. she says that haseena keeps demaning things from her family, but imran doesnt do that and actually makes her feel bful despite her complexion. She says that now this marriage cant happen. Asad says that its true that not meeting ayan is going to be difficult but he wont be able to live with the guilt of being responsible for breaking off his sister’s marriage. He asks her to go home and call if she needs anything also asking her never to take the risk of ever coming again. She apologizes for what mamu did to them and tells her everything about mamu talking to dilshad. Asad is surprised. she leaves bidding him goodbye. He remembers telling zoya to leave for no fault of his and regrets his descision. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence when shirin asks about talking to haseena from razia, razia tells her that she had called but haseena was unavailable but they have left a message and they expect her to contact them. shirin breaks down and asks rashid to take her to haseena’s place so that she could even beg if she has to, for keeping imran from marrying somewhere else. while shirin goes berserk, nikhta tries to calm her saying what she thinks of doing is futile. She also adds saying that she cant see her parents’ head bowed down like that in front of anyone. Rashid and shirin pacify nikhat and ask her not to worry as they would handle it. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Asad comes into zoya’s room and finds it empty. just thn zoya walks out of the bathroom. She tells him that he doesnt have to worry since she is leaving and just waiting for nuzrat and dilshad to return so that she can wish them goodbye. She tells that she lied to them saying that her visa expired and therefore she has to go or else they would be hurt if they know the truth. She begins to leave, but asad stops her. she says that even he should maintain this to dilshad and nuzrat. he asks her where is she going to stay for the one month till her visa is valid. she says that she would manage in a hotel for some days while she finds a pg to stay for the month. Asad hesitatingly tells her that for the month she could stay with them only, and he can deal with that. while zoya is boggled out of her wits, asad asks her to unpack her bags while he cancels her cab. even after he leaves, zoya is still dumbfounded. When asad returns, zoya asks him the reason for this kind of behaviour of his. She tries to hint about his brain being tampered with, while his training. He doesnt seem to understand and she thinks he’s again being secretive. She again says that his training has made him assume that he is superior above every other civilian. while he goes to cancel the cab, Zoya calls out to him and says that the next time he decides to pull some stunt on her, he should remind himself that she knows her secret. He says that now dilshad knows too. She expresses her surprise over the fact that dilshad knows he’s a spy. Asad is surprised to hear about zoya’s secret. He is then, reminded of zoya’s indigestible good natured behaviour due to thinking of him as a spy. When asad confirms that she would behave well with him on that presumption, he doesnt bother to clarify. Both leave thinking that they have won over the other. Scene 4: Location: At an isolated place while asad asks haseena to reconsider her descision, haseena says that ist not possible for her to get past the family’s tainted reputation. Asad says that he doesnt have the habit of beating around the bush and placing a revolver in front of her, clarifies that he is not threatening her rather he is asking her to return this to feroz who has an unlicensed revolver and if he doesnt stop persuing then he would have to file a case against feroz for unlawful possession and also of unconsitutional arrest and detention of ayan. She changes her tone talking about her demand of a bungalow in rashid’s new project for imraan and nikhat. He shuts her up offering her to give instant possession of a much more upgraded bungalow. Haseena’s lust is visible on her face, while asad cashes in on hr greed saying that he would give it to her on two conditions, first being she would do the engagement today itself and second being she would ensure that nikhat lives peacefully and happily with imran forever without any troubles. she immediately agrees and butters up in her tone saying that she can identify people of substance when she sees them. Asad too taunts saying that he too can do the same and know about their stature by their faces. haseena doesnt take offense and leaves in a hurry and leaves after asad curtly threatens her that if she ever tried anything wrong with nikhat, then he knows how to take things much better than he knows how to give. The screen freezes on his curt expression. ''Precap: Zoya jumps on the bed despite asad telling her to come down, after seeing a cockroach on the floor. He tries to get her down, and she falls into her arms and they share an eyelock while he supports her midway.''